


Government Weapons

by hyeonwu



Category: government weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeonwu/pseuds/hyeonwu





	1. INTRODUCTION

 Once upon a time in a really small country, there were seven girls, all apart of an underground organization for people like them. Their names were Terra, Calidi, Arcanus, Callidus, Attamino, Trafero and Vicis. 

**Callidus** , the ability to hold all the knowledge in the universe, was obviously the smartest and most logical out of them all. Instead of going on usual missions like the others, she was usually the command prompt, giving them tactics and suggestions on how to take 'care' of their customers. Her long fingers slide over the buttons of the keyboard at the speed of light. Her long straight hair up in a ponytail as small baby hairs almost reached her hazel eyes. She was taller than a mountain, as had Calidi said once, despite their height difference is almost unnoticeable.

**Terra** , the shortest yet second oldest of the girls, had the ability to control earth. Although she thought her ability was kinda plain in comparison with the others' powers, she still did come in handy when they needed to 'finish doing business' with customers. Her pale skin and million freckles were remembered by those fallen before her. Brown hair framing her face as her green eyes went unnoticed in the dark. Her figure was small and petite, almost of a child, but that was a good thing. She was the one that took down everyone, her and her ability.

**Calidi** , the third oldest, has the ability to control both fire and ice. Even though she has many doubts about using both of them at the same time, her friends push her and support her to do what she pleases. When someone will see how she handles other people, they would think that her actions are somewhat disturbing and unnecessary but they are wrong nonetheless. Her mid-length curly hair swooping down, passing her shoulders as her brown eyes focused on the target. Both of her arms brought up side to side as she shot out the elements from her hands.  
  


**Vicis** , the middle of their little group, a holder of the ability chronokinesis or as one might say, time perception. Her short, brown hair covering her green eyes as she lays on the couch, waiting for another job. She was more aggressive than the others, more short-tempered. She smiled a lot, despite not being happy at most times, but she did it for them. Their happiness meant most to her, their safety was her priority and if something were to happen to anyone she would think she was responsible. Which she was, as the most intimidating of the group it was her job to take care of them.

  
**Arcanus** , a girl on the younger side of their group. Looking like a small version of Vicis by build, she as a lot different than her. Her long blonde hair in a bun as he bangs swooped over her closed eyes focused on listening to music. She had the ability to turn invisible on command, sure a basic one you might think but it was useful for a lot of missions they attended. The stealth missions were done by her mostly. She was humorous as expected and sarcasm spewed out of her mouth almost all the time someone did something wrong. She never failed to make everyone happy, even though she had some problems everyone did care for her deeply. Her, her health and her mental health, she was almost like their first priority.  
  


**Trafero** , almost the shortest and almost youngest, she holds the ability to shapeshift. The first one to hold that ability was her mother, but her father seeing as her mother imprinted on her more is trying to make her forget how special and unique she is, then a little group of three came along, recruiting her as their fifth member by now. Trafero as a human being is a really bubbly person, despite being bullied by people around her she still keeps fighting and enjoying life as if those people didn't exist. Her personality always lightens the mood whenever someone fights. The older members take care of her as if she was a child, their mother like instincts telling them to protect all the younger members.

  
And finally, **Attamino** , the youngest and shortest one of the group, holding necro kinesis, the power to kill anything or anyone she touches. Her mid-length blonde hair falling on the white piece of paper as she tapped her pencil on her temple near her blue eyes. Her hair curled around her face, making itself a perfect frame. Her personality was all happy and smiley all the time, there was never a moment that the members could see her sad or disappointed. She always made everyone happy around her, her drawings and her singing made them happy. She was always up for an adventure but wanted to spend her time inside and draw.   
  


Now that you've met with the members of the Secret Projects Unit, you can surely feel how all of them fit as a group. All of them different from the others, recruited by the government to work for them whenever needed. They got their little lair and are happy together, all they need is each other and each other only. Even though they're still students and they have to pretend to be 'normal' they don't. Their homes aren't places they want to stay so they just stay in that little underground lair they have because being together makes all of them feel accepted and happy. Unlike the government that knows about them, their parents don't, in fact, nobody does. They're living a double life between a student and a secret government weapon used to extinguish monsters worse than them.


	2. BODIES OF WATER

" Oh my god, Calli, when will we get a job. It's getting boring just sitting around, " said Attamino, sighing as she let her bag drop next to her feet. The jobs that they've been getting lately were all normal jobs firefighters or a SWAT team could do. Things have been dry and the youngest one doesn't like it one bit, in fact, she did just walk in their bunker to see all of them either playing video games, on their phones or watching anime like the otaku they are. " Aren't you guys bored from just sitting around and doing nothing? " she added before sitting down on the ground in front of the coffee table. " Well, technically we aren't doing nothing. Watching anime is still doing something. " peaked Callidus, glancing back to notice the stern look she was getting from the younger one. " Oh, you meant it like, job-wise, " she mumbled before turning back to continue with her series. Terra and Calidi were just on their phones, barely even listening as the oldest and youngest bickered on and on about the job rarity and such. " Can you guys shut up we're trying to play a game, " spoke Arcanus as she squeezed the controller tight, trying to focus on beating Vicis in Dead by Daylight. " What she said, " agreed Vicis silently as she shot continuously at the zombie's heads. Mino sighed as she was shut out by all of the older friends, so she had decided to go out. As she was about to exit the building she said bye and waved to everyone, gradually earning a groan from them. Their bunker was located in a small alleyway, protected obviously, near a local bar. Even though they never visited nor had seen that bar they somehow knew that shady stuff was happening in there, deciding to avoid it they continued with their lives like normal. '  _I should have brought a jacket_. ' she thought and hugged herself as she walked towards the park. There was a beautiful lake there that she wanted to visit like usual. All of her drawings, all of her ideas were based on that lake and somehow she hadn't thought about how that lake and its sparkling blue water influenced her. As she sat on the grass near it, she felt warm, almost as if she was accepted by that body of water in front of her. The cold summer breeze was blowing, reminding her that summer was almost over and that school was about to start. Lost in her thoughts and hearing rustling coming from the bushes, she stood up before getting yanked back down again by some kind of arm. She screeched before reaching over to her foot to see what was holding her. Hand glazing over the ' skin ' of the hand, she had noticed a very peculiar texture about it. It was slimy. She began skimming her hand up and down to feel if this mystery hand was on a real person or not. She got on her knees to continue but was left surprised to see that the extended utensil of some kind was leading into the water. Mouth agape, she had thought ' Maybe, It's someone like us! '. Being the oblivious yet fairly curious girl, she got up and slowly walked into the water.

Merely half an hour had passed and Terra had just noticed that Attamino was gone. She tried calling her, but no answer. Looking around she saw her bag and her jacket still in the bunker. Trying to stay calm so she would not alarm the others she opened her mouth to speak just to be silenced by a ringing phone. More precisely, Calidi's phone. " Hello? " said Lidi in a curious voice as all of the girls watched her with tilted heads. The expression on her face changed in a matter of seconds as she slowly turned her head to look at Callidus. Calidi put down the phone and sighed, " Callidus, check the database, we might have a new job. " laying back down, she saw Terra all tensed up sitting beside her. " What's wrong? " she asked her, not thinking about how serious her answer might be. " Mino isn't answering her phone. " she peeped out, head hung low. " We need to go look for her, what if something bad had happened? " asked Calidi, placing her phone down and running to get everyone's jackets. " Hey guys, this job we just got, it. . " paused Calli. A faint sound of clicking and almost button mashing-like was heard around the dead silent room. " It's nearby. In that park we visit, " she said turning around on her spinning chair, only to realize that yes, indeed everyone was staring at her waiting for that answer. Soon enough Calidi came back with everyone's jackets and they headed to find Attamino and check out the job they were given.

Arriving at the scene first were Terra, Calidi and Vicis. The spot was already guarded by three men in casual outfits, making it seem as if a group of friends were meeting up. " Apparently some girl was dragged in the lake merely an hour ago. " one of the male's said whilst hugging Calidi. This was confusing to them because nothing bad with this lake has happened ever, so it raises the question ' What other things live on this earth that they haven't suspected? '.

Callidus, Arcanus and Trafera were walking around, shouting Attamino's name in hopes of finding her. They thought that they weren't needed for the job, or they just didn't want to do it, so they decided to be the search scout for Attamino. They walked around the city, going in every alleyway, asking tons of people but all hope was lost. As they were walking back to their bunker to report the news to their boss, Trafero heard a faint scream coming from the pipelines." Guys did you hear that? " she asked, looking in front to notice that the two of them had walked off to leave her alone, just standing there.


	3. BODIES OF WATER Pt. 2

Trafero stood there, confused on whether to follow the two girls or to follow the sounds escaping the pipes. " I'm strong, I can do this." she reminded herself before continuing to walk towards the sounds. She walked the path of the pipes until she arrived at the other side of the lake. Ripples appeared on the surface of the body of water as soon as she got closer to it. The first thing she did was peek in as if there was something suspicious about those ripples, trying to find the source of them. Eyes widened as she saw the bodies of many missing children, most of them jobs they were assigned to do. Tears started pooling in her eyes, the fact that all those children were in this part of the lake meant the town had been drinking them, their remains. Those children were the reason the town was having water problems. A tight knot tugged at her stomach, the agonizing feeling of digesting those children bursting in her mind. '  _Why would anyone do this_? ' she thought. She turned around from the lake, falling to her knees as she puked out the last thing she had eaten. Her body was shaking, not from the cold, but from anger. She got back up, hands balled into fists as she turned around to face the lake. She felt something slither onto her ankle as it tugged on it, soon enough she was dragged in by surprise.

Calidi was talking with the "government officials" as Terra and Vicis were scoping out the place. " Hey, what's that? " pointed out Terra as she saw a girl get dragged in the lake, " What if that was Mino? " she heard Vicis say before seeing her run off to check. " Ew, there's puke, " said Vicis pointing out the puddle of puke before turning to the lake. " Look. Some kind of. . . slimey material is on the ground leading into the lake. " said Terra before calling Calidi and telling her to come on the other side of the lake. Vicis was touching the slimy material without any problems, whilst Terra was just staring at her in disgust. " Hey, gu- What the fuck is she touching now? " exclaimed Calidi as she saw Vicis kneeling down, hands on the ground. Terra just turned to Cali and sighed, giving her a disappointed look before turning back to the scene.

Sooner or later the other two arrived at the scene, getting questions from Vicis and Calidi. " Where's Trafe? " asked Vicis, a stern look plastered on her face as she rose from the ground. " What do you mean where she is? She's right her- Arcanus where did Trafe go? " a panic brushed over Callidus whilst Arcanus was just telling them that she went home or something. All of them were talking and arguing whilst Calidi just stood in place, mesmerized by the sudden soft voice she was hearing. " Please come and swim with us, " said the voice, Calidi turned to the lake, slowly walking in as the others were too busy to notice. " Calidi what the fuck? " said Terra as she tried to pull her out with the help of Callidus. " Guys stop, that's not Calidi. " Arcanus muttered, making her way over to Calidi, " Her eyes have gone completely white, " she added whilst waving a hand in front of the girls face. " And she's unresponsive. " Callidus removed her hand for a moment before getting out of the lake. " Who can swim and not drown? " Callidus asked and only Vicis raised her hand. " I need a favour from you. Go to the bottom and see what's there, if you don't come out in exactly 1 minute we will go in and search for you. " Vicis nodded, taking off her shoes and practically jumping into the lake and swimming downwards. A few seconds have passed and soon Vicis was up, breathing uncontrollably, almost gagging at the sight she had seen. " There. . . There are dead bodies down there from the kids we were assigned to find. " she gasped for breath, still unable to comprehend with that she had seen. " Does that mean that. . ? " Arcanus grasped her throat, swallowing a lump as she saw Vicis nod. Soon all of them were gagging and spitting from the thought that Arcanus had put in their mind.

They left the park, arriving at their bunker safely. " I know how we can locate them. " said Callidus, running to her computer " The government installed chips in your necks the day you were being 'tested' to be sure you won't try escaping from them, " she added, typing something in. The other four were standing by the door waiting for her, one of them soaking wet and not even bothering to change into dry clothes. " They're in the coal mines? " questioned Callidus, " But they were attacked in the lake? " she added, head in her hands, " Sewers, " said Terra quietly. " What? " was all they heard from Callidus. " The sewer system is also connected with the lake, so that's probably how they ended up there, " added Vicis, obviously interrupting Terra. Callidus grabbed the car keys and ran out of the bunker along with the others. Although they were underage and they weren't supposed to drive, they still did.

Arriving at the coal mines with all eyes open, they turned on their flashlights and walked in. They needed to walk deep in the mines where the sewers were located but closed off to the general public, as were the mines as well. The girls were located at the end of the longest tunnel with the only working sewage pipe. " Guys we have to hurry, " said Terra as she ran in front of the group. They were running as fast as they could and in a matter of minutes they arrived, but all they could see were two girls bleeding from their necks. Tears fell from everyone's cheeks but only one took matters into their own hands, Arcanus. She went next to Trafero and knelt, ripping a part of her sleeve off and tying it on the other girls' wound. Vicis did the same thing, except she took care of Calidi. They carried Trafero and Calidi into the car, heading straight to the hospital. They called in doctors who came in running as well as nurses and took the two girls in, the other four running after them before being stopped by one of the doctors telling them to wait out here. " Yo, Callidus, give me the location of Mino. I'm gonna go find her, " said Vicis with a raspy voice, puffy eyes looking up at her elder. " You can't go alone. " Terra wiped away her tears " I'm coming with you. " she stood up before being sat back down by Arcanus. " No, I'm going with her, you guys stay here and wait to see if Trafe and Cali will be okay, " Arcanus's voice was breaking, her face red from being in her hands. Callidus just looked between the two of the girls before nodding and transferring Attamino's location to their phones.

Vicis and Arcanus were ready to leave when they saw where Attamino's location is. " Calli, is the database glitching or something? Cause it says that Attamino is in the bunker, " Arcanus pointed the phone at Callidus, her brows furrowing immediately " No, it can't be wrong. Just please go check before going back to the lake, " she said, checking the servers status before looking at them. The standing girls nodded, heading back to the bunker with Callidus's car. As soon as they arrived at the narrow alleyway, they ran out of the car and into the bunker, both panicked and checking their phones. " She's in the bathroom? " said Arcanus with a questioning tone. Both ran into the bathroom to see Attamino in the tub with the same wound as Trafero and Calidi. Vicis ran next to the girl, shaking her shoulders lightly enough to wake her up. " Mino, who did this? " asked Arcanus as Vicis was calling an ambulance. Attamino looked up at them both, eyes growing wet before she grabbed Arcanus's hand gently. The only thing that escaped from her mouth, " Mermaids. ". Both Vicis and Arcanus were shell-shocked from what the little girl had said before the ambulance arrived.

" Mermaids? " asked Terra and Callidus in-sync as they saw that both Vicis and Arcanus nodded. " Aren't mermaids just a myth? " asked Terra, but she soon regretted it as she heard Callidus clear her throat, " Well, technically they're a legendary aquatic creature, appearing in most folklore tales. " Callidus mumbled as they all stared at her. They all questioned what would happen tomorrow seeing as there's only four of them left, hoping that the other three get better. Callidus and Arcanus sat next to each other, eyes wide open in the middle of the night whilst Terra and Vicis slept in front of them. They waited to see if their friends were okay or not, secretly hoping they were so they could beat whatever did this to them.


	4. SHE'S WHAT?

A loud thump awoke the four in the lobby as they saw a patient on the floor. ' Calidi. ' muttered Vicis as she ran to the person, picking them up gently. Terra followed behind, telling the other two to stay back and rest since they have been up all night.

" You need to go back to bed. " said both of them in a stern manner. Calidi just gulped, shaking her head and refusing to go to her room. " I came to tell you about... Mino. " she mouthed. She looked like she had been crying for days, her body was thin and dehydrated. " What's wrong with her? " asked Callidus, peeking up from behind. " She's dead. " There it is, the sentence they wouldn't think they would hear. " Come on, I'll show you, " she said and grabbed onto Callidus and Terra for support as she led the four of them to their room.

" She was acting out, screaming and yelling in her sleep. I don't really know what happened to her but the doctors won't let her eat or drink anything, " she whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of everyone else. " We need to get in there and see. Callidus call Mark and tell him to come to the hospital we need help. " said Vicis but then Calidi disagreed, " What could Mark do? " she asked, spitting pure hatred through every word in that sentence. " He's from the government. He'll bring us our cards and we'll go in telling the doctors we demand to see our friends or else, " said Arcanus, an invisible smile forming on her face. Callidus was already on a call with him, explaining the situation and him shutting her up because she was starting to talk too much. He had agreed to come and he was to bring the other boys.

Fifteen or so minutes had passed and he was back, three guys behind him. He just passed by Callidus and gave her the cards before smiling at everyone else and angrily walking towards the deans' office. Callidus and Terra were talking to the three other gentlemen as the pale Calidi, slightly ticked off Vicis and bored Arcanus sat back and waited for Mark to come back. Arcanus and Vicis were listening to music, Vicis sharing an earphone with Calidi. 

Soon enough he was back and a smirk was plastered on his face as if he had accomplished something wonderful. " You can go in now, " he said, licking his lips as he pushed the room door to reveal an Attamino with tubes and needles in her mouth and on her arms. Vicis pushed Mark aside and softly brushed her fingers against Mino's skin, removing them half a second later. " I-It's scaly? " she sounded confused but then reached and opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth, " Hey, can someone give me a glass of water? " Terra went outside and grabbed one of their water bottles, bringing it back and giving it to Vicis, who opened the bottle and poured it on Mino's face before showing some water down her throat. Everyone was so confused at what she was doing until they could see Mino suddenly gasp for air as if she couldn't breathe. " Mermaid confirmed. " Vicis smiled, proud of herself and moved away from the others to inspect the girl. 

" Bring.. me... water, " she muttered out, voice jagged from her sore and dry throat. 

After fifteen alleged tries to talk with the girl they soon stopped, just sitting by her side waiting for her to speak on her own. Her head tilted from side to side, slight whimpers escaping her mouth as she gripped the blankets. She jolted up, taking everyone by surprise and making them jump up. She ripped the tubes and needles out of her hands as she got out of the hospital bed, her hearing had worsened. She could see them talking but couldn't really hear them nor could she make do with the mouthed words they were plausibly saying. She walked over to the table, legs wobbly with exhaustion and malnutrition, she leaned on the hospital table in the room which was with hospital food and drinks. She grabbed the nearest water bottle, opening it up hastily and downing it like a shot.

" Attamino don't! " everyone yelled along these lines when they saw the girl trying to walk. " What's with her? " asked Calidi, a confused expression on her face whilst Callidus walked slowly behind the now awoken girl. All of them were shell-shocked as they saw the girl drink almost three bottles of water as time passed. " We need to get her out of here, " said Terra looking at the guys behind them who gave them the permission to come in here. She got a nod from Mark and soon, she was up and next to the girl. She softly grabbed her wrist, looking up at her. Mino's eyes turned dark, a piercing red laser-like glow appearing in the middle.

She had bitten through the bottle before her sharp teeth latching onto Terra's arm, bloodying it. Vicis and Arcanus ran up to both of them, Vicis kicking Mino in the neck as Arcanus hit her in the stomach, enough to make her unconscious. The girl fell to the ground, some of her teeth stuck into Terra's skin still. " What was that? " asked Calidi, backing away as far as possible. " She  _doesn't_  seem like Attamino anymore. " presumed Callidus, a hand on her chin as she stepped closer to see if the girl was alive. " Come on, it's obvious. She's  _isn't_  our friend anymore. That's not Mino. " added both Vicis and Arcanus, looking around for Trafe since it was said all three were in the same room. '  _Oh look, another manhunt._ ' thought Vicis and sighed, sitting back for now as Callidus scoffed. " Don't bullshit up with your TV-show conspiracies. There could be some Mino inside of her. " Terra was listening from the back as her arm was getting stitched up. '  _An ongoing discussion on whether my friend's soul was sucked out of her and replaced with pure evil? Sign me up._ ' she urged the doctor to hurry up so she could get in on this.


	5. CUTS AND BRUISES

Some of the girls stood in front of the hospital, trying to see which ones to search for Trafe and which ones to take Mino back to their base and probably tie her to the bathtub again. The split was a bad idea; they were weaker like that. A wounded, carrying the one that wounded her. Nothing about Mino wounding the girl again came to their minds, luckily Calidi and Callidus were with her, being of a big help and carrying the girl along with her. They were carrying her to the big van they traveled in, placing her in the back of it whilst everyone sat in the front. Callidus was at the steering wheel, driving as fast as she can so that they could get the girls body safely to their hideout without being bitten or scratched, scared that if she wounds them they would turn out like her. Just the thought of them being attacked by the now superior girl was scaring them, heart beats out of control.

Soon enough the girl arrived at the familiar alleyway, the boy's car already parked there. They were waiting for the girls in front of the door, faces covered by the shadows of the alley as their bodies were lightened by the close street light. They finally noticed the girls having trouble with carrying the younger girls body and ran to them, their hand's wrapping around the girl's body so they could carry her inside instead of the three girls. Mark's hands lightly grabbed Calidi's, or more specifically, the spot where she was holding the girl. As he did that a small smile crept on his face, the touch of her soft skin giving him goosebumps. Merely seconds later, his smile dropped as he felt the girl hastily slide her hands from under his, the warmth completely leaving and letting his hands go stone cold. ' She still hates me I guess. ' he thought to himself and sighed, walking inside and heading straight to the bathroom where the unconscious girl was supposed to stay. They tied her up, hands stuck together with ducted tape as they placed her in the tub that was stained with the dry blood of her. One of the boys sat in the bathroom with the girl just because he drew the short straw and was picked on telling the group updates on her.

The rest of the group, Arcanus and Vicis we're off to search for Trafe. They went back to the lake by foot, a hundred percent sure that those bastards took her back again to make her like Mino. They got some new gear, armor-like clothing that won't let them drown since it was light, and oxygen tanks so they don't drown. They made a plan that they would obviously use to take down the mermaids, Vicis suggesting one stay outside and one to go in, but the question is,  _who would want to sacrifice themselves?_ The answer was Vicis, the older one, would want to risk her life to save a close friend of hers. She didn't mind getting hurt, it was all worth it if Trafe got to live afterward.

The girl checked her flashlight again, showing Arcanus how the signal would look like if she got attacked. The girl nodded, worried that their friend won't give the signal and would get carried away, which was a thing Vicis would do often. She promised to signal her, yet she didn't believe her enough to think that she would, so Arcanus decided to add a tiny spy cam on the chest part of her suit to see what she was seeing and know when to jump in to help her. The looked at the screen again, noticing movement in one of the seaweed piles that the girl swam by. Arcanus put the tablet screen down and her oxygen mask on, almost ready to jump in before she just froze, a mesmerizing voice humming filling her ears, it's echo stuck in her head as if she was going to listen to it permanently. Suddenly the tone changed and she fell to the ground as if her bones turned into jelly and gave out, eyes softly closing as she fell asleep to the soothing sound.

The girls heard a yell erupt from the bathroom, almost as if the boy had been attacked. Mark immediately jumped from his seat running to see if his friend was okay. The door had been locked even though it was wide open moments ago. " Kyle! Open up! " he yelled, hot tears streaming down his face as he pounded his fists on the bathroom door. He gave up after trying, his knuckles red and bloody. His thoughts caught up with him, he had lost his best friend and he wasn't even there to go with him. He was on his knees, pants, and cheeks damp with the tears that had been falling for what almost seemed hours. He heard the door lock click, eyes widening suddenly as he looked up. The bathroom was all bloody, pieces of the boy scattered all around it. Mark didn't dare to come inside, he just stood frozen there as more tears fell down his cheeks and down his neck, the hem of his jacket now wet. Callidus stood behind him before she walked into the bathroom, the urge to puke rising up her throat but she resisted. The door was slowly closing, luckily Mark noticed. He jumped up, not wanting anyone else to go away.

He quickly took out his gun from the holster, quickly sliding into the room and noticing Attamino behind the door. She had been there the whole time, listening to the boys sobbing and silent cursing. She had an awful, bloody grin on her face, sharp teeth showing and a hissing sound echoing around the room. He quickly pointed the gun at her, tears still streaming down his face. He was hesitating. Having known the girl since she was nine, he really knew that she wasn't the type of person to do this, but seeing that she has been washed out from her own body he had to do it. He had to kill her. He pulled down the hammer of the gun, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. He suddenly felt a strong splitting feeling come from his stomach; she had scratched him. The gun fell out of his hands, Callidus falling on the floor and looking at the boy spitting out blood then back at the horrifying creature that was supposed to be her friend. She reached for the gun, pulling down the hammer and instantly pulling down the trigger and BANG! Blood splattered on the back of the door, a small hole between the eyes of the girl. Callidus quickly shuffled on the ground, getting herself all bloody but she didn't care. Mark was bleeding horribly, his skin tone fading to a cold white. " Tell Calidi... I'm sorry, for everything. " he gasped out, his eyes closing and lips going pale. She put a cloth over his wound, putting pressure on it and quickly called the ambulance, unsure if he would survive till then.


	6. A FLIGHT TO THE PAST

He was panting, eyes fluttering open and closed as he noticed his body was in movement. He felt a sting down to his stomach, the part where he got scratched by that bitch. His vision was blurry, he noticed a lot more light than usual so he closed his eyes again to avoid it and fell asleep, falling into a deep dream.

" Ah, hello, " he said, waving to a girl in front of him. The girl was shorter than him, but she wasn't that cute. He had a girlfriend so of course he wouldn't try and flirt with her, his girlfriend was perfect for him and he loved her. The girl in front of him, however, ignored that fact, latching onto his arm and talking to him in a high pitched voice, making him groan and want to puke. " C-Can you please let go? I need to go see my  _girlfriend_. As he was looking down at the girl she pulled down his neck, kissing him. He tried to push her away but ended up making her tighten her grip, tears now falling from his eyes. He never wanted to do this, he would never do this. Callidi meant too much to him and he knew she was stubborn so she wouldn't believe him.

His whole world came crashing down on the way home, still crying. He didn't want to go back anymore, he was scared he'll hurt her. But as soon as he walked in through the door, he was almost hit with a picture frame. That being of him and Callidi. He dodged it luckily, looking up. " C-Callidi? What's wrong? " he muttered, walking slowly to her. The girl just picked up her phone and looked up at him, eyes red and puffy as his. " Do you not love me anymore? Am I not enough for you? " she whimpered out with her hoarse voice, hand shaking as a picture of him and the girl was visible on the screen.

He looked down, ashamed. He shouldn't have been so weak and followed the 'she's a lady, ladies shouldn't be hit' rule. He felt awful. He just wanted to die right then and there. An angel like Callidi didn't deserve a scum like him, she needed better. " I didn't m-.. " he got cut off but Callidi smashing her phone on the ground. He just stared at it blankly before noticing small smudges of blood on it. He looked at Callidi then at her arms. He slowly reached out to the girl, fingers intertwining with hers. The girl didn't look up at him, she just stared at their shoes. " I would never do that to you. I love you too much Callidi, " he said softly, wiping away her tears before tightly hugging her.

He felt the girls arms wrap around him, but soon enough he felt a burning feeling around his waist. He quickly let go of the girl, taking off his shirt and falling down in the process. His jaw fell, mouth agape. Her arms were ablaze, but it didn't seem like it hurt her. " A-Are you ok- " he said, " Don't ever touch me again, " she said, eyes glowing with lights that seemed of fire. " You promised you loved me. You promised you would keep me safe; And now I see you kissing some girl? That hurt me, Mark. " she said, running a hand through her hair. '  _It didn't burn up?_  ' he thought, a confused look on his face. " She kissed me by force. " he looked down, " And I do love you, and I'll still keep you safe, " he added, looking up at the girl. She seemed so beautiful to him, he wanted her to see that. But he was afraid she never would.

The girl ended up leaving his house, leaving him all broken and crying. He didn't care about his house right now, he wished he was gone, dead. He didn't like the feeling of being alone again, he wanted her in his arms. He wanted  _her_. He got up, grabbing his phone and heading to his room. He lived alone along with three other guys. He looked up flaming arms and conspiracies of mutants living among them and how the government is controlling them showed up. He kept reading and reading, eyes eventually getting tired of the screen.

Later that night, he heard a loud helicopter-like noise and a light coming from his window. He felt his body being whisked up, almost as if carried. He had hit his head on something and passed out, later on waking up in a dark room, walls made out of steel. He awoke with a heavy headache and problems breathing, fear, of course, taking over him. Soon a man came in, asking him if he had seen a girl with 'flaming' arms.

He hadn't told anything to the man until he had heard him mutter a threat, saying he'll track her down and kill her. The boy immediately looked up, telling him everything he wanted. He didn't want her hurt so he decided to work with him to find her. The man said they already found her and had her locked up in one of their cells.

Mark wanted to see her, but the agent didn't let him. Instead, he made a deal with the boy, if he works for them and keeps an eye on the girl, she would be safe and unharmed. But, he didn't know what he would we working as, so, judging by the look on his face the other explained.

" Me? Working for the government? " he asked, tilting his head. The agent just smiled, giving him his new ID, showing they were already ready for the boy's appearance.

He finally awoke immediately trying to move his hands but failing, '  _They're probably chained, but why?_  ' he thought before moving his head, the body of the friend that got slaughtered in the bathroom next to him. He was confused, why was he here and... looking well?! His mind was all over the place, not sure what to think about first, but of course, he thought about her.


	7. NIGHTMARE

His eyes widened, his whole body shaking as he looked around. " Kyle... and Alex... A-Austin too? " he muttered, looking at the small pods filled with people that looked similar to his friends. He quickly unlocked the chains on both his hands and feet with a trick he was taught by the agents that worked with him. He finally sat up, hand grabbing the fabric that covered his stomach, tightening the grip, the common feeling of the piercing nails of the girl coming to mind. He wanted to see how bad the wound was, although he felt weird like he didn't have it anymore. He lifted up his shirt, his body taking a sudden freeze as he looked down at the unharmed stomach. '  _Where did it go?_  ' he asked himself, but soon decided not to question it and move on to looking at what the people in the pods were. He scrolled through all of them, eventually getting to the last one which was a little bit faded. It really wasn't a pod like the others, but it was more like a computer screen in the form of one, with a sketch of a body with what seemed to be symptoms or something written next to it.

He couldn't read them well, but, he had noticed the name.  _" Codename: Sana "_ His head flipped, who was this being and why that name. Although when he said it aloud it sounded familiar, it was almost like the nickname his grandmother called him. It totally wasn't related to his name in any way whatsoever, but he let her call him that since he thought it was cute. He thought about it, again and again, remembering the meaning from a Latin course he took years ago from what it seems. '  _Heal? But, none of the girls can do that. So who is it?_  ' he thought and stared at the structure of the sketch. It was a male body, somewhat similar to his, he looked around a bit more before touching it. It had turned into another sketch. One that had wounds and cuts drawn onto it. One very familiar. The scratch on his stomach. He stood there in shock. '  _Could I be Sana?_ ' he thought and broke off an edge of the screen, glass falling to the ground. He put it in his hands, tightly grasping it and watching blood rise before running it across his wrists and hands. Watching the wounds seal up quickly. How was this possible? How did he even get this? He was so unaware of it by now, but, was he born with it? He fell on his knees, continuing to place cuts all over his body and watch them regenerate again and look as if he hasn't been scratched or hurt.

Arcanus was underwater, slowly suffocating. She had her hands on her throat, trying to breathe. Her eyesight was going black before she felt a mask on her face. Vicis. She had put her mask on the girl and raised her above the water in the meantime whilst she was trying to breathe. She placed the girl on her back, giving her CPR. The other girl eventually started choking up the water, noticing Vicis fall back grad to see her okay. " What were you doing underwater? " she asked and the blonde one shrugged the memories blurred. She shook her head, putting her oxygen tank on her back and her mask on her face. " Let's go back in, we need to find Trafe, " she said, determined to find the lost or kidnapped girl. They jumped in and Arcanus lead the way, swimming straight down. She knew that something was up and that they were certain to find her soon. The swam straight down, Vicis closing her eyes, scared of crashing and breaking her skull on the rocks. But instead, they went through, as if it was a portal. They rubbed their eyes, looking around at the cave-like location they have entered. " Wh-What is this? " asked Vicis and noticed a body on the ground in front of her. She turned on her flashlight, it was the one and only, Trafe. They had finally found her. Arcanus told Vicis to be quiet as they neared the girl, noticing that she was covered in blood. " She's dead. " said Arcanus, " Sh-She. . . " said Vicis bluntly before grabbing the blonde girl's hand and pulling her down, swimming back to their world again. The horrible sight of the girls' organs pulled out and showing, her eyes scooped and tongue missing. Her blood was everywhere, obviously not getting on them, but the water they were swimming in. Vicis was sick to her stomach, already wanting to puke at the sight. How was she supposed to report this to Callidus? 

"  _Vicis?_  "

"  _Yeah, hey, Callidus._  "

"  _They took Mark._ "

"  _They did what?!_  "

"  _They took him. I'm not sure he's alive anymore._  " 

The girl stood in shock before opening her mouth again. 

"  _Callidus, Trafe is dead._  " 

The other line went quiet, but quiet sobbing could be heard. The two had a hard time with this, but they had to be strong or else they could lose someone else as well. Callidus told Terra and Calidi what had happened, both sitting outside of the bathroom that Callidus was sitting in. " We've lost four of our friends, " she muttered, looking down at the blood-soaked clothes and bloodied hands and arms. She truly wished the boy had been okay but felt a weight on her chest looking off to the dead boy of her ex-best friend. This was unreal to her. 

What seemed to be such a calm and taken care of situation had turned into a story the darkest corners of the depts of hell. The thing made her mad, why would they do this to them? Four people already died, won't they give up now? 


	8. NEW ACQUAINTANCE

The tall boy just sat there on the ground, blade in hand as he kept cutting and cutting through his flesh. '  _Why would they do this?_  ' he said, tears forming in his eyes. He was one of them. His heart was shattering,  _How could he tell Calidi?_  He couldn't, he didn't want her to get in trouble. He wasn't supposed to be awake or walking. He knew what they did to everyone that came passed out in this lab, and most didn't make it. He quickly got up to his feet, feeling a bit weak. He needed to eat, or at least, drink something to give his body the energy it needs for it to regenerate and make him fully capable of fighting. He found a vending machine near the lab he was in, running to it as fast as he can. He took out one candy bar and a water bottle then heading to the male's bathroom, thinking the doctors were already looking for him in the lab. He knew the place inside and out and was planning to make a quick escape through the vents. As soon as he ate the candy bar and drank most of the water in the bottle he opened one of the vents in the bathroom with a few bangs on it. 

He was up in the vents, quickly crawling his way outside. He went out through the shoot, falling into the garbage outside. He felt something cold grab his hand, squeezing it tightly before a grasp for air was heard. A medium height, tan-looking kid breathing heavily as his eyes looked white, the hand of it slowly leaving his. '  _Is he using my regeneration power?_  ' Mark thought and touched the boys' shoulder, the boy tilting his head sharply towards the slightly older man. The boy started tearing up before he engulfed Mark in a hug. " T-Thank you! " he said through tears, " If it wasn't for you I would've died here, alone and afraid. " Mark heard the kid mutter and mutter for what seemed to be ages, his words making him tear up as well. He pulled out of the hug, holding the boy by his shoulders, " What's your name, little guy? " he asked and the boy wiped his tears. " I-It's  _Ascio_. " as the boy said his name Mark's eyes lit up. He knew this boy, his life was horrible but he didn't pity him. His heart grew soft, remembering that he was a part of the boy's experimenting. He had volunteered to be experimented on so he could feed his family, but Mark always would lend him money, buy him food and take him out to play with him in parks. He had loved the kid as if he was his own, but seeing that he ended up in the trash like almost everyone else, he had a feeling the boy's family was gone. " Ascio, do you remember me? " he had asked the slightly shorter boy than him, the boy looking up at him and his eyes were open wide with surprise. " M! " he screamed again but was shushed by Mark. The older man told him to give him his phone and gave the boy his water bottle for him to drink from it since he seemed dehydrated. Mark called the girls who came with the van at the place they were staying, Vicis and Calidi opening the van door. 

Mark was carrying Ascio as he ran to the van, making sure not to hurt the boy even more. Since the garbage or "body" shoot was higher up than the ventilation shoot, he got more injured than him but he was willing to help the boy he cared about and made him feel safer by just being there. " Take us to  _our_  secret hideout. " he looked at Calidi who seemed surprised the boy wanted to go there after all these years. But, none the less, the girl sat in the front seat next to Terra and gave her friend Callidus the details on where and when to stop or turn. Because Calidi knew a shortcut they got there in no time, the old memories had Mark reminiscing about the good times he and Calidi had there. He was happy to be there, but he needed a hiding place for him and Ascio. He went inside the small home, the inside still broken with the pictures of him and Calidi. He quickly went to put the boy to rest on the bed, obviously knowing that his quirk was power-replication even though his name had nothing to do with it. The dumb scientists, as Mark called them on a daily basis, thought he could temporarily "take" the power and use it when the boy said himself that he merely makes a replica of it in his own system and uses it the same way as the original user.

" I-I'm gonna clean up a bit if that's okay, " he said, walking back downstairs and meeting Calidi. She had a soft expression on her face. Half confusion, half sadness. Although she wanted to talk to him about what happened she didn't bring it up, not wanting to fight in front of her friends. Instead, she just hugged him, softly letting out sobs that soaked into his chest or the fabric of his shirt. He hugged her back, softly rubbing her back up and down. Seeing her like this made him tear up as well, the pain and hurt she felt made him hurt too. He hugged her tightly with both arms now before pulling back and both hands grasping her cheeks. " Don't be sad, please, " he begged quietly, voice breaking a bit as his eyes were slightly red and puffy from the current sobbing he did. 

" Why don't you hate me? I always thought you did, " she muttered quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear her. The words that exited her mouth made him even sadder, he fell to his knees, hands grasping onto her shirt lightly. '  _How could she think he hated her?_  ' he thought before looking up at her. " I could never hate you, after all, you are someone that made my life better and brighter than it already was, " he said, slightly moving up to kiss her chin since he was on his knees sobbing like a maniac now. But the words that came out of her mouth truly hurt him.


	9. CAUGHT

The tall boy just sat there on the ground, blade in hand as he kept cutting and cutting through his flesh. '  _Why would they do this?_  ' he said, tears forming in his eyes. He was one of them. His heart was shattering,  _How could he tell Calidi?_  He couldn't, he didn't want her to get in trouble. He wasn't supposed to be awake or walking. He knew what they did to everyone that came passed out in this lab, and most didn't make it. He quickly got up to his feet, feeling a bit weak. He needed to eat, or at least, drink something to give his body the energy it needs for it to regenerate and make him fully capable of fighting. He found a vending machine near the lab he was in, running to it as fast as he can. He took out one candy bar and a water bottle then heading to the male's bathroom, thinking the doctors were already looking for him in the lab. He knew the place inside and out and was planning to make a quick escape through the vents. As soon as he ate the candy bar and drank most of the water in the bottle he opened one of the vents in the bathroom with a few bangs on it. 

He was up in the vents, quickly crawling his way outside. He went out through the shoot, falling into the garbage outside. He felt something cold grab his hand, squeezing it tightly before a grasp for air was heard. A medium height, tan-looking kid breathing heavily as his eyes looked white, the hand of it slowly leaving his. '  _Is he using my regeneration power?_  ' Mark thought and touched the boys' shoulder, the boy tilting his head sharply towards the slightly older man. The boy started tearing up before he engulfed Mark in a hug. " T-Thank you! " he said through tears, " If it wasn't for you I would've died here, alone and afraid. " Mark heard the kid mutter and mutter for what seemed to be ages, his words making him tear up as well. He pulled out of the hug, holding the boy by his shoulders, " What's your name, little guy? " he asked and the boy wiped his tears. " I-It's  _Ascio_. " as the boy said his name Mark's eyes lit up. He knew this boy, his life was horrible but he didn't pity him. His heart grew soft, remembering that he was a part of the boy's experimenting. He had volunteered to be experimented on so he could feed his family, but Mark always would lend him money, buy him food and take him out to play with him in parks. He had loved the kid as if he was his own, but seeing that he ended up in the trash like almost everyone else, he had a feeling the boy's family was gone. " Ascio, do you remember me? " he had asked the slightly shorter boy than him, the boy looking up at him and his eyes were open wide with surprise. " M! " he screamed again but was shushed by Mark. The older man told him to give him his phone and gave the boy his water bottle for him to drink from it since he seemed dehydrated. Mark called the girls who came with the van at the place they were staying, Vicis and Calidi opening the van door. 

Mark was carrying Ascio as he ran to the van, making sure not to hurt the boy even more. Since the garbage or "body" shoot was higher up than the ventilation shoot, he got more injured than him but he was willing to help the boy he cared about and made him feel safer by just being there. " Take us to  _our_  secret hideout. " he looked at Calidi who seemed surprised the boy wanted to go there after all these years. But, none the less, the girl sat in the front seat next to Terra and gave her friend Callidus the details on where and when to stop or turn. Because Calidi knew a shortcut they got there in no time, the old memories had Mark reminiscing about the good times he and Calidi had there. He was happy to be there, but he needed a hiding place for him and Ascio. He went inside the small home, the inside still broken with the pictures of him and Calidi. He quickly went to put the boy to rest on the bed, obviously knowing that his quirk was power-replication even though his name had nothing to do with it. The dumb scientists, as Mark called them on a daily basis, thought he could temporarily "take" the power and use it when the boy said himself that he merely makes a replica of it in his own system and uses it the same way as the original user.

" I-I'm gonna clean up a bit if that's okay, " he said, walking back downstairs and meeting Calidi. She had a soft expression on her face. Half confusion, half sadness. Although she wanted to talk to him about what happened she didn't bring it up, not wanting to fight in front of her friends. Instead, she just hugged him, softly letting out sobs that soaked into his chest or the fabric of his shirt. He hugged her back, softly rubbing her back up and down. Seeing her like this made him tear up as well, the pain and hurt she felt made him hurt too. He hugged her tightly with both arms now before pulling back and both hands grasping her cheeks. " Don't be sad, please, " he begged quietly, voice breaking a bit as his eyes were slightly red and puffy from the current sobbing he did. 

" Why don't you hate me? I always thought you did, " she muttered quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear her. The words that exited her mouth made him even sadder, he fell to his knees, hands grasping onto her shirt lightly. '  _How could she think he hated her?_  ' he thought before looking up at her. " I could never hate you, after all, you are someone that made my life better and brighter than it already was, " he said, slightly moving up to kiss her chin since he was on his knees sobbing like a maniac now. But the words that came out of her mouth truly hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written three chapters of this work so far and i might update soon enough. Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
